Hellevator
by AzureFantasieAurigalaxyYupiter
Summary: Songfic, Hellevator - Stray Kids. Yongguk,Seonho!Centric. Guanho and Nyangbin.


Hellevator

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Isn't Mine  
Rating : T  
Genre : IDK  
Warning : super OOC, banyak typo, alur gaje dan maksa.

Pair : Still don't know

Length : 622 words

.

.

.

.

.  
Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _ **"Hidupku di dasar tebing yang curam, aku berjalan di terowongan gelap. Aku sendirian menahan diri dari hari yang kejam dan mengerikan ini."**_

Seonho meremas tangannya. Gagal lagi. Dia belum berhasil. Dia masih terlalu kecil. Tidak ada yang mau menerimanya. Apa-apaan hal itu? Seonho sudah 15 tahun, dia sudah cukup besar untuk mencoba memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri. Seonho tidak butuh orang tua munafik yang berkata menginginkannya tapi sebenarnya menyesali keberadaannya. Bukannya Seonho tidak berterimakasih, justru karena ia sangat berterimakasih, dia ingin melepaskan diri. Tidak masalah kalau ia harus sendiri. Karena pada kenyataannya, selama ini dia memang selalu sendiri dengan banyak orang di sekelilingnya. Percuma memiliki sesuatu yang disebut keluarga, bila mereka tidak bisa mendukung keinginannya dan mengukungnya dengan segala titah tapi tidak pernah mengijinkannya bebas. Bahkan walau di mata orang hidupnya sempurna, Seonho tidak merasa begitu. Karena, hidupnya yang menjadi boneka itu terasa sangat menyulitkan. Dia harus sendirian. Terkadang ketakutan, karena tiba-tiba tersesat dalam terowongan gelap yang menjebaknya, bagaikan labirin tanpa jalan keluar. Tapi, walaupun hidupnya hanyalah sebagai sebuah boneka keluarga, Seonho tetap menjalaninya. Sekalipun kadang ia tercenung merenungi hidupnya, berfikir ini bukanlah hidup yang ia inginkan, Seonho yakin ia bisa melewatinya. Tanpa air mata. Dia akan membuktikannya dengan keringatnya sendiri. Sumpahnya atas darahnya yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

 _"Seonho, besok kau harus mengikuti ayah dan ibu saat pembukaan studio baru kita."_

 _"Aku menginginkan hidup yang sempurna seperti Yoo Seonho."_

 _"Ku dengar dia jenius, ya? Membantu memimpin perusahaan ayahnya sejak dia 8 tahun!"_

 _"Seonho, hari ini kau akan bertemu dengan guru les barumu."_

 _"Seonho, hari ini bersikaplah baik di hadapan klien agar kita dapat keuntungan besar."_

" **Dia selalu menuruti semuanya."**

Dia selalu berusaha yang terbaik. Tidak pernah menuntut apapun. Menuruti segala keinginan keluarganya. Melewati berbagai terowongan gelap yang tidak ia ketahui apa ujungnya. Berungkali beradu dengan takdir. Berulangkali hampir menemui ajal. Tiap tapak dalam hidupnya, berada di dasar tebing yang curam. Tapi, Seonho masih ingat dirinya. Walaupun, hari yang kejam tidak memberinya waktu untuk bernafas. Dengan segala kesempurnaan kosong di sekelilingnya, Seonho memiliki banyak luka dibalik senyumnya, itulah kenapa ia masih manusia. Dia punya banyak topeng untuk menutupi wajah aslinya.

" **Dia tidak ingin hidup hanya menjadi boneka."**

 _ **"Apa yang telah aku alami adalah labirin yang tidak pernah aku inginkan. Aku melewatinya dengan keringat berdarah bukan air mata berdarah."**_

Yongguk mengurung diri dalam kamarnya, teriakan ayah dan ibunya yang sedang berdebat memekakkan telinganya. Mereka berdebat tentangnya. Tentang kehadirannya yang sebaiknya tidak pernah ada. Yongguk tidak menangis. dia sudah terbiasa. Tapi, ini semua selalu terasa menyakitkan untuknya. Selama ini, Yongguk tidak pernah meminta apapun pada kedua orang tuanya. Sejak dirinya berumur 4 tahun, Yongguk sudah mencari kebutuhannya sendiri. Jangan remehkan Yongguk, dia memang bukan orang jenius. Tapi, saat kecil, dia tak perlu jenius untuk tahu kalau orang tuanya tak pernah menginginkannya. Yongguk sudah dewasa sekarang, jadi dia tidak masalah kalaupun ayah dan ibunya membuangnya. Yongguk sudah memiliki pekerjaan, walaupun hanya paruh waktu, karena dia masih harus sekolah. Yongguk tabah, sekalipun orang tuanya tidak menginginkannya. Sekalipun hidupnya begitu menyakitkan. Sekalipun dia rentan untuk jatuh dan tak bisa berdiri lagi. Sekalipun dia sendirian menghadapi hari-harinya. Yongguk berjuang keras untuk bertahan hidup. Semua hal yang telah ia alami, menempanya untuk menjadi sekuat baja. Lebih kuat dari apa yang bisa dilihat orang-orang. Walaupun luka akan makian, kata-kata kasar, dan gunjingan orang lain berulangkali menerpanya bagai badai yang tak pernah berakhir. Yongguk berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan emosi hambar yang selalu ia pasang di wajahnya.

 _"Ibu tidak pernah mengharapkanmu! Ayah juga! Kau anak sialan, seharusnya kami sudah membuangmu dari dulu! Andai kami tidak memiliki lagi rasa kemanusiaan."_

 _"Hahahah, bangsat sialan. Kau itu hanya anak yang tidak diharapkan orang tuamu. Berhentilah bertingkah dan pergi yang jauh sana."_

 _"Ku dengar anak itu tidak diharapkan orang tuanya, anak haram. Duh, jangan sampai anakku berteman dengannya, nanti hidupnya tidak bahagia."_

" **Berhenti, itu membuatnya sakit."**

Yongguk bukannya kebal, tapi dia tidak semudah itu diruntuhkan, semua jerih payahnya. Semua keringat darahnya. Tidak akan hancur hanya karena hal-hal yang telah ia alami sebelumnya. Walaupun, alur labirin dalam hidupnya kerap membuatnya kebingungan, Yongguk berusaha agar tetap menjalaninya. Itulah kenapa, dia masih manusia. Dia masih mengingat apa yang membuatnya hidup.

" **Impiannya, pasti akan ia wujudkan."**

 _ **"Orang bilang jika kau ingin sukses, taruh perangkap yang disebut kegagalan. Jadi, aku menggigit umpan yang disebut rasa sakit. Aku berkeliaran dengan sayap yang terlipat. Aku mulai kelelahan."**_

Seonho menatap ayah dan ibunya yang marah besar padanya, Kali ini dia tidak melakukan hal yang seperti ayah dan ibunya harapkan. Seonho dengan sengaja membuat gagal hasil presentasinya di hadapan klien baru perusahaan. Itu hanya sebuah perangkap kecil, perangkap amarah ayah ibunya. Karena sebenarnya, klien baru itu adalah orang suruhan Seonho. Dia sengaja melakukannya. Tidak peduli walaupun keluarga memberinya umpatan, cacian, dan berbagai kosa kata yang sangat menyakitkan. Inilah keputusan yang harus Seonho pilih. Biar saja keluarganya menghapus namanya, selama ini memang itulah yang Seonho inginkan, dan dia berhasil mewujudkan hal itu. Sekalipun itu hanyalah tipuan yang mungkin akan diketahui kebenarannya tak lama, Seonho tetap akan segera pergi. Pergi jauh. Untuk meniti jalannya sendiri. berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri. Dengan kehendaknya sendiri. Seonho akan membuktikan keinginannya sendiri. Biarkan keluarganya mengerti saat tidak ada dirinya. Seonho pergi dengan rasa senang dicampur rasa bersalah. Tak tentu arah. Dia tak tahu kemana dia harus pergi setelah melarikan diri dengan tipuan. Kehabisan uang, tidak ada makanan. Seonho terdampar di sebuah kota kecil, dengan kehidupan keras lebih dari sebelumnya. Setelah ditetapkan sebagai anak hilang, Seonho menjadi anak angkat di sebuah keluarga sederhana. Keluarga barunya terlihat sangat peduli padanya. Seonho masuk SMA di sana setelah ayah dan ibu angkatnya memutuskan agar Seonho tetap harus sekolah. Sekalipun, Seonho merasakan hal yang lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, keluarga barunya tetap tidak percaya akan mimpinya. Dia tetap berusaha. Bergerak dari angka 0. Memulai kembali dari awal sebagai seorang pemuda dengan kehidupan biasa saja. Dengan prestasi seadanya.

 _"Seonho, kau harus tetap melanjutkan sekolahmu. Mimpimu itu bukan hal yang bisa dipercaya."_

 _"Menjadi penyanyi? Itu sulit, nak."_

 _"Jangan terlalu banyak menghayal."_

" **Tapi itu bukan mustahil."**

Seonho mencari informasi tiap harinya. Dia tidak peduli dengan kata-kata ayah dan ibu angkatnya. Seonho berkeliaran mendengar-dengar mungkin saja ada agensi yang sedang mencari bakat. Seonho ingin ikut. Tapi, ini kota kecil. Sulit mendapat informasi. Seonho tidak punya ponsel atau apapun itu untuk mencari informasi di luar kota. Seonho sudah berusaha keras untuk lepas dari sangkar burung yang membelenggunya, terbang bebas, tapi belum mendapatkan jalan untuk memenuhi tujuannya. Seonho mulai merasa lelah.

" **Aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."**

 _ **"Bahkan jika aku mengulurkan tangan, tidak ada yang menggenggamnya. Rasa sakitku dan air mataku, tidak ada yang bisa merasakannya."**_

 __Yongguk menyelimuti dirinya dengan kain tebal di atas ranjang kecilnya. Meringis dalam hati. Ini sering terjadi saat Yongguk merasa putus asa. Ya, walaupun dia tidak semudah itu diruntuhkan, ada kalanya benteng pertahanannya melemah, sedangkan badai diluar sana terus menerpanya tanpa berkurang sedikitpun kekuatannya. Dan saat benteng pertahanan itu Yongguk sangat ingin mengulurkan tangannya. Meminta pertolongan atas hidupnya yang kian hari kian menyedihkan. Tapi, pada siapa ia harus mengulurkan tangannya? Tidak ada yang akan menggenggamnya. Itu akan percuma jika ia ulurkan tapi pada ruang kosong yang tidak memberinya kesempatan. Meskipun banyak orang yang berperilaku buruk, ada beberapa yang sering mengasihaninnya. Mereka mengasihani tapi tak berniat membantu. Mereka bicara omong kosong, berfikir itu akan meringankan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Padahal itu tidak memiliki pengaruh apa-apa. Yongguk sempat ulurkan tangan, tapi ditepis secara halus dengan senyuman kecil yang terlihat kejam di mata Yongguk. Untuk apa mereka bersikap baik, jika itu hanya sebuah kesopanan semata? Kesopanan untuk tidak menertawakan beban hidup orang lain, tapi tidak berusaha untuk meringankan beratnya.

 _"Yongguk, teruslah semangat. Jangan dengarkan mereka. Aku pergi dulu, ya."_

 _"Jangan putus asa, kau pasti bisa."_

 _"Tidak perlu terlalu difikirkan."_

" **Ha. Itu hanya omong kosong, aku yang akan selalu mendukungmu."**

Yongguk menjerit seorang diri. Tidak ada yang tahu seberapa keras dia menahan diri. Tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak ada yang bisa merasakan. Karena itu, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengerti. Berapa banyak rasa sakit yang ditampung Yongguk. Seberapa sering air mata jatuh dari pelupuknya. Yongguk ingin seseorang tahu.

" **Aku tahu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu."**

 _ **"Tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli padaku. Tapi, tak apa, jangan khawatirkan aku. Mereka bilang 'menyerahlah pada mimpi omong kosongmu.' Keputusasaan ku semakin besar."**_

Seonho menutup matanya. Apa ini? Orang tua angkatnya meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan? Seonho sempat bersedih. Tapi, langsung ia telan lagi kesedihannya. Tebak apa yang ia temukan? Dia menemukan surat perjanjian antara orang tua kandungnya dengan orang tua angkatnya. Jadi, selama ini dia tidak benar-benar bebas? Jadi, selama ini kepedulian orang tua angkatnya hanyalah sandiwara semata? Bisakah Seonho tertawa akan semua hal ini? Tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli padanya. Tetangga-tetangganya memberi ucapan bela sungkawa, dan Seonho mengatakan jangan khawatir padanya ke orang-orang itu. Seonho awalnya berfikir tidak apa-apa. Kemudian ia teringat surat perjanjian itu, terlintaslah sebuah kemungkinan, kalau keluarga kandungnya akan menjemputnya. Itu adalah kemungkinan terburuk. Yang sayangnya benar-benar terjadi. Mereka menjemput Seonho. Membawanya kembali ke Seoul. Seonho tidak ingin dikurung lagi. Dia putus asa, saat mereka benar-benar mengurungnya kembali.

 _"Menyerahlah pada mimpi omong kosongmu."_

" **Jangan dengarkan yang hal mengerikan seperti itu."**

Seonho tidak ingin menyerah. Tidak saat ia pernah merasakan keberhasilan atas keinginannya. Dia akan mengulang keberhasilan itu, untuk impiannya. Tapi, kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telinganya. Terus teringat dalam memorinya. Terputar bagaikan kaset rusak. Apalagi, mereka benar-benar tidak memberikan ruang sedikitpun. Seonho semakin putus asa.

" **Jangan patah semangat, aku kan memberi tahumu sebuah setapak."**

 _ **"Tangan orang-orang di sampingku bagaikan langit yang disebut harapan. Aku berdoa untuk diriku sendiri agar bisa bertahan, untuk menyelamatkan diri dari tatapan yang menyepelekanku."**_

 __Yongguk itu mudah ditipu. Karena itu, dia sering terjatuh dan terus-terusan tersakiti. Berulangkali orang-orang mendekat padanya. Hanya untuk memberinya harapan lalu menjatuhkannya saat Yongguk mempercayainya. Yongguk menjadi takut. Takut untuk percaya pada orang lain. Dia tidak ingin terus-terusan ditipu. Tapi, Yongguk tidak bisa menahan dirinya atas apa yang ia harapkan. Dia sudah tidak memedulikan keluarganya. Yongguk merantau ke negeri orang. Itulah mengapa hidup Yongguk semakin sulit. Yongguk tidak tahu kenapa ia terus-terusan jatuh ke lubang yang sama.

 _"Kau ingin ikut di agensiku?"_

 _"Ah, maaf. Ternyata sudah tidak bisa lagi."_

" **Tetap berdiri, Nyang."**

Yongguk berdoa untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak ia pedulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyepelekan. Yongguk bisa menyanyi walaupun bukan penyanyi yang bagus, tapi dia bisa menyanyi. Dan Yongguk yakin, seberapa sering pun dia tertipu, akan ada saatnya dia benar-benar memiliki jalan untuk meraih impiannya. Dia sangat yakin.

" **Tetaplah pada keyakinanmu."**

 _ **"Mereka mempertanyakan apakah aku gila atau tidak, aku akan menjadi seorang pengecut jika aku tidak berhasil melewatinya. Ku katakan pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak mendengarkan perkataan mereka."**_

Seonho memberontak. Dia tidak menuruti semua titah orang tuanya. Semenjak dia pulang dari kota kecil itu. Keadaan di rumah menjadi berantakan dan kacau. Ayahnya jadi sering memukulnya. Tapi, Seonho tetap bersikeras tidak ingin menuruti keinginan kedua orang tuanya lagi. Seonho lah yang berpartisipasi besar untuk membuat keributan di rumah, dia sering berteriak menjawab seluruh amarah orang tuanya. Keadaan dalam rumah menyebar ke tetangga-tetangga. Orang di luar sana mulai mempertanyakan apakah bocah keluarga Yoo itu gila atau tidak. Tapi, Seonho tidak gila. Ia waras. Seonho sangat waras. Ia hanya ingin orang tuanya mengerti tentang keinginannya, mendukung kemauannya, impiannya. Tapi mereka tidak mengerti, mereka tidak tahu dan tidak mau mencoba untuk mengerti. Dengan apapun cara yang Seonho lakukan. Jalan halus bahkan kasar. Dari yang menuruti segalanya, hingga memberontak sebegini kerasnya. Seharusnya, kalau sudah seperti ini, mereka mengerti. Seharusnya mereka mengerti. Tapi, mereka tidak. Alih-alih mengerti, mereka malah mempertanyakan kewarasan Seonho. Padahal, awalnya hanya orang luar, tapi kini orang tuanya juga ikut mempertanyakan apakah Seonho gila atau tidak. Tapi, Seonho tidak gila. Dan dia akan membuktikan hal itu. Tak perduli mereka menganggapnya tak waras, Seonho bukan pengecut yang mengurung diri setelah rumor sepele seperti itu. Dia akan melewatinya.

 _"Bocah Yoo itu sering berteriak sekarang, apakah dia sudah gila?"_

 _"Ada apa dengan anak sulung keluarga Yoo?"_

 _"Kudengar, sulung Yoo mulai tak waras."_

 _"Yoo Seonho! Apa kau sudah gila?!"_

" **Sayangnya Seonho ku sangat waras."**

Seonho semakin sering mendengar orang tuanya menyuruhnya menyerah akan impiannya, dan menuruti permintaan mereka untuk melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga. Seonho tidak ingin! Seonho tidak mau lagi! Seonho ingin mewujudkan impiannya. Maka dari itu, ia menutup telinganya. Menulikan diri dari omongan-omongan yang mampu melemahkan semangatnya.

" **Jangan dengarkan perkataan mereka, Seonho!"**

 _ **"Aku akan mencari tahu dimana jalan keluarnya untuk menyelamatkan diri dari kunci kegelapan ini."**_

Yongguk merasa sangat bersemangat. Setelah sekian lama ditipu da;am pencariannya. Yongguk berhasil masuk dalam sebuah agensi.

'CHOON ENTERTAINMENT'

Yongguk telah menjadi trainee. Yongguk yakin jalannya setelah menjadi trainee pasti akan sangat berat. Tapi Yongguk sangat ingin mewujudkan impiannya. Dia telah banyak mencari tahu dimana jalan keluar akan impiannya, dia akan mewujudkannya. Dia menjalani kehidupan pelatihan sebagai penyanyi, dan belajar untuk menjadi lebih percaya diri. Belum berhasil sekarang, tapi ini masih awal, baru permulaan. Dia yakin, dia pasti bisa. Tidak peduli seberapa panjang jalannya, tak peduli berapa kecil persentase keberhasilannya. Yongguk yakin ia akan menjadi penyanyi seperti yang selalu ia impi-impikan. Dari saat hidupnya tidak begitu baik sampai dia telah berada beberapa langkah lebih dekat dengan impiannya. Yongguk yakin, Tuhan akan memberi hal baik setelah semua kesulitan dan rasa sakit yang Ia berikan. Dan bibirnya berkembang menjadi lengkungan manis ketika jalan itu terlihat.

 _"Kau sudah di Trainee cukup lama, kan? Aku ingin mengirimmu bersama Kim Sihyun ke sebuah program survival. Produce 101. Season 2 adalah survival 101 laki-laki. Jika beruntung, kau bisa debut lebih cepat, kau mau?"_

" **Keputusanmu untuk tidak ragu mengikutinyalah, alasan kenapa kita bisa bertemu dan menjadi seperti sekarang ini."**

Yongguk mendapatkan titik terang. Titik terang atas segala perjuangannya. Titik terang atas segala keringat darah dan air matanya. Titik terang atas segala kegelapan yang telah membelenggunya selama ini. Yongguk akan selamat. Selamat dari rasa kelam yang menemaninya sejak dulu.

" **Selamat, Nyangku."**

 _ **"Dengan panik ku coba melarikan diri, aku ada di atas elevator neraka hidupku. Maka aku akan naik.."**_

Seonho itu jenius. Setelah memperkuat benteng pertahanannya. Seonho mencoba melarikan diri. Kali ini benar-benar pelarian, karena Seonho melakukannya diam-diam. Seonho mendapat informasi dari seorang teman, kalau CUBE Ent. sedang mengadakan pencarian bakat. Mengetahui hal itu, Seonho segera mengirim formulir secara online. Beberapa hari kemudian, formulir Seonho diterima. Seonho senang. Lalu, tiba-tiba merasa panik. Dia yakin orang tuanya tahu hal ini, dan akan melarangnya pergi. Jadi, Seonho memutuskan untuk mencoba melarikan diri. Sekali lagi, Seonho itu jenius. Dia merusak sistem keamanan di rumahnya, mematikan CCTV, dan keluar dari pintu bawah tanah yang menembus semak-semak di persimpangan jalan depan komplek perumahannya. Seonho yakin virusnya akan terbersihkan 15 menit setelah dia merusaknya. Jadi, Seonho pergi setelah yakin sistem keamanan dan CCTV telah mati. Sejujurnya, Seonho merasa sedikit aneh. Karena tidak ada _bodyguard_ yang biasanya berjaga di setiap sudut rumahnya. Tapi, Seonho tidak peduli, yang dia fikirkan ia akan keluar dari rumahnya, dia akan pergi. Dan setelah dia berhasil, Seonho menemui seseorang yang memberinya informasi. Mereka berhasil lolos bersama sebagai trainee. Saat itu, Seonho mengetahui siapa orang yang selalu bercengkerama di dunia maya dengannya, bahkan selalu memberi informasi baru , Lai Guanlin, dari Taiwan.

6 bulan menjadi trainee, Seonho dan Lai Guanlin dikirim untuk mengikuti sebuah program survival di Mnet, Produce 101 Season 2.

 _"Yoo Seonho, kau dan Lai Guanlin akan mewakili CUBE Ent. di program Produce 101."_

" **Mari ucapkan selamat untuk kita berdua~"**

Seonho nyaris menjerti senang. Tapi ini masih awalnya, awal perjalanannya menjadi seorang penyanyi. Seonho tahu, semua ini tidak lepas dari campur tangan orang tuanya. Pasti masih berhubungan dengan keluarga, Guanlin juga. Tapi, mungkin inilah akhirnya. Orang tuanya mungkin menyerah, dan mulai mendukung Seonho. Seonho sudah tidak peduli, tapi ia mulai memikirkan tentang menghubungi kembali kedua orang tuanya. Bukan ide buruk, kan?

" **Ya, kau benar."**

 _ **"Aku melarikan diri dari masa laluku yang kelam, ku coba menerangi jalan gelap yang ada di depan sana."**_

Yongguk semakin semangat berlatih. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini Yongguk mulai teringat masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang membuatnya tidak ingin lagi mengingatnya. Tapi, ia terpaksa mengingat kembali karena kepingan memori itu terus bertebaran di kepalanya. Mau tidak mau ia memikirkan tentang hidupnya yang dulu. Saat ia benar-benar harus berjuang sendirian. Saat ia masih dikelilingi cacian yang menyakitkan. Kata-kata kasar yang melukainya bagaikan bilah pedang tak terlihat. Memikirkan orang tuanya.

Bicara tentang orang tua, Yongguk mulai berfikir. Setidaknya, walaupun dia tidak diharapkan oleh orang tuanya, Yongguk akan membuktikan, kalau dia bisa dibanggakan. Dia akan membalas apa yang telah diberikan orang tuanya sejak ia lahir sampai ia bisa mencari uangnya sendiri. Setidaknya mereka tidak membuangnya sejak ia lahir. Maka, bagi Yongguk sudah cukup. Orang tuanya harus tahu keadaannya, keadaan sebuah eksistensi yang mungkin bisa membuat orang tuanya bangga dan berhenti menyesali keberadaannya. Bagi Yongguk dengan jalan yang ia pilih sekarang, akan lebih baik apabila dia memiliki hubungan baik dengan orang tuanya. Itu bisa dimulai dari sekarang. Yongguk sudah dewasa, dia sudah mengerti cara bagaimana ia bisa melarikan diri dengan baik dari kelamnya masa lalunya. Dengan cara memaafkan, memaafkan semua hal yang terjadi dulu, melupakan hal-hal buruk. Yongguk mencoba menerangi jalannya yang ada di depan sana. Jalannya masih gelap, dia sedang mencoba membuatnya terang dengan ketulusannya.

" **Kau dan ketulusanmu lah yang membuat semua perjuanganmu menjadi berharga, Nyang."**

Yongguk yakin ada banyak hal baik menantinya di depan sana, di ujung jalan gelap di depannya. Dan Yongguk tahu, kali ini akan benar-benar baik akhirnya, karena dia bisa melihat titik terangnya, yang akan ia temui secepatnya.

" **Semangatlah, Nyang!"**

 _ **"Seolah waktu membuatku gila, aku ingin melupakan semuanya, karena itu aku berlari."**_

Seonho menjalani kehidupan sebagai Trainee CUBE yang mengikuti program Produce 101 Season 2. Akhir-akhir ini ia telah memperbaiki hubungannya dengan keluarganya. Mereka sempat berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan semuanya jadi terasa menyenangkan. Keluarganya menjadi benar-benar mendukungnya. Mereka mendengar segala hal yang sejak dulu ingin Seonho katakan. Seonho senang, dan lagi, kinin ia tahu, bahwa Guanlin tulus padanya. Meskipun awalnya memang karena bisnis, pada akhirnya, mereka benar-benar berikatan dengan tulus. Mungkin, saat kamera dinyalakan, hanya sedikit _moment_ terlihat. Tapi saat kamera mati, mereka benar-benar dekat. Memang, di Produce 101, mereka tidak terlihat akrab, terlihat canggung. Sejujurnya, hanya Seonho yang merasa sedikit canggung saat berada di Produce 101, karena mereka harus berbicara dengan formal dan Seonho harus menambahkan sisipan 'kakak' untuk Guanlin, itu membuat Seonho merasa aneh. Haha.

Seonho mengingat semuanya dari belakang, segala tipuan, segala kurungan, dan semua hal yang telah ia alami dalam hidupnya. Hingga saat ini, waktu menjadi terasa begitu cepat. Sanbgat cepat. Begitu juga dengan kedekatannya dengan Lai Guanlin. Mereka begitu cepat akrab, tapi begitu cepat juga dipisahkan. Saat penentuan debut Wanna One, Seonho berharap Guanlin debut bersamanya. Ia jadi berambisi. Baginya, impiannya menjadi penyanyi telah terwujud selama panggungnya di Produce 101. Seonho memiliki impian baru. Debut bersama Guanlin. Ketika tahu ia tidak masuk dalam daftar nama member Wanna One, Seonho jadi berharap Guanlin juga tidak masuk. Tapi, di sastu sisi dia sangat ingin melihat Guanlin debut bersama Wanna One, Guanlin selalu terlihat semangat dan bahagia ketika membahas hal itu. Jadi, Seonho mendoakan Guanlin agar lolos. Waktu tersisa sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi sebelum penentuan, apakah Guanlin lolos atau tidak. Seonho ingin debut sebagai solois, tapi menjadi penyanyi tanpa Guanlin tidak lagi menjadi mimpinya. Seonho ingin menjadi penyanyi, tapi ketika ia berada di grup yang sama dengan Guanlin, seperti saat Super Hot. Meski, hasilnya sedikit membuatnya kecewa.

 _"Wah, Guanlin lolos! Ranking ke-7!"_

 _"Guanlin debut dengan Wanna One?"_

 _"Ah, dia memang bagus, sih."_

" **Kau mengkhawatirkan hal seperti ini, bintang ku?"**

Seonho melihat Guanlin begitu bahagia dengan debutnya. Seonho ingin menjadi penyanyi, tapi bersama Guanlin. Ada rasa tidak rela melepas Guanlin setelah sekian lama dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Guanlin. Tapi, Seonho tidak mau mengganggu kebahagiaan Guanlin. Jadi, ia melarikan diri. Debut sebagai seorang aktor. Sebagai pengalihan diri, dalam hati Seonho masih menunggu. Menunggu saat ia akan didebutkan bersama Guanlin, mewujudkan impiannya yang baru.

" **Aku juga menunggu."**

 _ **"Seolah waktu membuatku gila, aku ingin melupakan semuanya, karena itu aku berlari."**_

Setelah 3 bualn mengikuti Produce 101 Season 2, Yonggu tereliminasi di pembagian ranking setelah Evaluasi Konsep sebagai ranking 21. Yongguk tidak bereaksi banyak. Dia tidak bereaksi macm-macam. Berada dalam 35 besar saja dia sudah cukup bangga. Dia sudah membangun hubungan baik dengan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka bilang, mereka bangga pada perjuangan Yongguk. Lagipula, sekalipun Yongguk tidak debut bersama grup yang dinanti-nantikan itu. Yongguk yakin, agensi akan mendebutkannya dengan Sihyun. Tentu saja, dia ada dalam 35 besar. Yongguk sudah memiliki penggemar. Dan lagi, mengenai teman debutnya, apa kalian tahu kenapa Yongguk menyebutkan Sihyun? Itu karena, banyak penggemar yang memasangkannya dengan Sihyun, sekalipun mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, selain teman yang menyerempet saudara. Bicara tentang pasangan, Yongguk jadi mengingat sosok tinggi, berkulit putih dan berbibir tebal dari agensi YG K+, Kwon Hyunbin. Yongguk tidak tahu kenapa, dia bukanlah orang yang menggilai _skinship_. Yongguk amat tidak menyukainya. Tapi, setiap _skinship_ yang diberikan Hgyunbin terasa berbeda untuknya. Memikirkan hal ini membuat Yongguk serakah ingin debuit bersama Hyunbin. Ah, Yongguk terlqalu banyak berhayal. Dia akan debut bersama Sihyun, jadi akan lebih baik apabila dia fokus pada debutnya. Lagipula tidak ada kemungkinan untuk debut bersama Hyunbin.

" **Ada, tentu saja. Mereka mendengar perasaanmu, Nyang."**

Mereka debut, tapi Yongguk memikirkan Hyunbin. Tidak tahu kenapa Hyunbin seolah memenuhi kepalanya terus-terusan. Padahal ia tidak tahu bagaimana kabar Hyunbin sekarang. Tapi, Yongguk selalu memikirkan saat-saat dengan Hyunbin yang bisa dihitung dengan jari saat mereka berada di Produce 101. Yongguk bukannya tidak menikmati debutnya bersama Sihyun, itu impiannya untuk bisa debut sebagai penyanyi. Tapi, Yongguk merasa memiliki ambisis lain. Ambisi untuk debut bersama Hyunbin. Dia terus memikirkannya. Kapanpun. Dimanapun. Dia tidak bisa berhenti melakukannya. Yongguk ingin melupakan semuanya, dia berlari. Berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan grupnya. Yongguk merasa serakah, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Mereka berada di agensi yang berbeda, itu tidak mungkin. Maka, Yongguk akan menjalani apa yanga da, seperti biasanya. Seperti yang ia lakukan selama ini.

" **Inilah pesonamu, dasar tukang korupsi pesona."**

 _ **"Bel berbunyi menandakan sebuah awal yang baru. Ku naiki elevator neraka hidupku. Ku genggamkan tangan, dan elevator itu membawaku ke sebuah beranda."**_

Seonho berfikir hampir semua impiannya telah terwujud, hanya tersisa satu, yaitu debutnya bersama Guanlin. Seonho menunggunya dengan sabar, menantikan kapan hari itu akan tiba. Dia sangat ingin melihat hal itu di depan matanya.

Omong-omong, Seonho bahagia. Tebak kenapa? Tidak tahu? Jadi, Seonho mengadakan _Fanmeet_ pertamanya, Guanlin tahu hal itu, tapi dia tidak bisa datang. Jadi, Guanlin mengirimkan pesan video padanya. Seonho tidak menyangka Guanlin akan memedulikan dirinya sampai sejauh itu. Padahal terkadang, Seonho berfikir Guanlin telah lupa padanya karena kesibukannya di Wanna One. Tapi ternyata tidak. Masa-masa saat mereka masih menjadi seorang trainee, masa-masa saat Produce 101, mungkin telah berakhir. Tapi, dalam benaknya, bel berbunyi menandakan awal yang baru. Mereka tengah meniti karir, meski dalam jalan masing-masing. Seonho menaiki elevator neraka hidupnya, bergerak perlahan sesuai penantiannya. Dia kan menunggu dengan sabar elevator itu akan membawanya ke sebuah beranda di mana dari sana, dia akan berjalan di jalan yang sama dengan Guanlin. Sebuah panggung di mana dia dan Guanlin ada di atasnya, dengan dirinya yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai teman satu grup Guanlin. Meksipun Seonho masih menunggu. Cukup hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, dia sudah merasa bahagia. Inilah akhir dari perjuangannya. Dia tengah menanti awal yang baru bersama orang yang sangat ia inginkan bersamanya.

" **Aku juga, menunggu saat itu, dan aku akan bekerja keras sampai aku bertemu dengan bintang ku di 2019 nanti."**

 _ **"Bel berbunyi menandakan sebuah awal yang baru. Ku naiki elevator neraka hidupku. Ku genggamkan tangan, dan elevator itu membawaku ke sebuah beranda."**_

Yongguk menikmati debutnya bersama Sihyun. Dia sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan Hyunbin. Omong-omong dia punya kucing baru. Rcy yang menemani Tolbi. Dia merawat kucing-kucing itu bersama Sihyun. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering mendengar kata JBJ. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa artinya. Jadi tidak ia hiraukan. Yongguk tidak peduli. tapi, manager mereka tiba-tiba memberitahukan tentang JBJ pada Yongguk. Mengangkat dan membumbung harapan dalam hati Yongguk. JBJ adalah sebuah grup dengan 7 orang member dan Hyunbin serta Yongguk masuk di dalamnya. Yongguk kaget, terutama ketika manager mengatakan agensi-agensi terlibat tengah membicarakan hal ini. Dan sekaligus mengonfirmasi keikutsertaan Yongguk dalam JBJ. Yongguk menatap Sihyun yang tersenyum lebar memberi dukungan atas keinginannya debut bersama Hyunbin. Yongguk tersenyum juga. Dia senang, ada yang mengerti keinginannya. Maka tanpa ragu dia benar-benar mengikuti pertemuan pertama JBJ, mereka hanya 6 orang, Taedong tidak ikut. Yongguk sedikit sedih, karena Taedong cukup dekat dengannya. Tapi, rasa senangnya lebih memenuhi dadanya.

Kemudian seluruh anggota JBJ terkumpul, Yongguk merasa bel berbunyi, memberi tahu bahwa ini adalah awalnya. Dia menaiki elevator neraka hidupnya, bertaruh akan nasibnya. Memulai dari dasar, dengan keinginan yang kuat, elevator itu membawa Yongguk ke sebuah beranda. Sebuah panggung. Panggung debut JBJ. Dengan Hyunbin sebagai teman satu grup nya, berdiri di sebelahnya. Inilah hasil dari rasa sakitnya, kini dia telah berada di taman penuh bunga. Begini saja, dia sudah bahagia.

" **Syukurlah kalau kau bahagia. Maka aku juga."**

 **END**

 **EPILOGUE**

Seonho sedang menelfon Guanlin. Wanna One akan _comeback_ , Seonho sudah melihat _teaser_ nya. Guanlin menjelaskan padanya kenapa di _teaser_ banyak yang babak belur, dan sebagainya, mengapa album kali ini bertemakan 1 - 1 = 0. Guanlin menjelaskan banyak hal. Seonho merespons dengan semangat. Masih dalam panggilan telefon, Seonho menutup matanya, memikirkan hari di mana ia debut bersama Guanlin semakin dekat, Seonho melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas.

"Seonho, kau sudah mengantuk?"

"Tidak, belum. Lanjutkan saja, aku mendengramu."

Yongguk merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Hyunbin masih mandi. Omong-omong, teman sekamarnya itu Hyunbin. Ah, apa kalian tahu? Yongguk tidak ragu sedikitpun memilih Hyunbin menjadi teman sekamarnya. Ah? Sudah tahu, ya? Haha, maafkan Yongguk. Alasannya, dia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama Hyunbin. Masa promosi JBJ hanya 7 bulan, Yongguk ingin memanfaatkan itu sebaik mungkin. Dalam hati berharap kalau masa promosi diperpanjang. Agar ia memiliki waktu yang lebih lama bersama Hyunbin.

"Kak? Kenapa tidak menjawabku? Apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum. Apa memangnya?"

"Tolong ambilkan handukku, aku melupakannya."

"Ya, ya. Baiklah, tunggu."

"Ah, baiklah. Terimakasih. Tolong, ya."

 _ **Itulah akhir dari neraka mereka. Mungkin akan ada neraka baru. Tapi, elevator mereka tetap akan membuat mereka berada di puncak, meski harus kemabli dari dasar.**_


End file.
